


Thanksgiving with the Fam - Heroes of Olympus/Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard

by claireBellerose



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claireBellerose/pseuds/claireBellerose
Summary: Annabeth's family decided to invite over her stepmother's relatives, her father's relatives, and four of Annabeth's friends, not including her brothers or boyfriend, Percy Jackson.It all started with a pot of pasta on the ground. What else could go wrong?





	1. Oh, boys...

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, I envisioned Annabeth's twin brothers, Bobby and Mathew, being the comedians. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

** Chapter One:  ** Oh, boys…(Chase Family)

 

“DAD!” Annabeth yelled while stirring a pot of pasta along with trying to shoo away her smaller brothers. “Can you come get Bobby and Mathew away from the kitchen? I’m trying to cook!” Her only reply was a faint, “In a minute! I’m almost done” 

Annabeth internally groaned and almost smacked one of her brothers in the face with her hand.

“Hey!” One of the twins exclaimed at Annabeth. "You almost hit me!"

The other just laughed and said, “You almost got hit by a girl, Bobby!”

“Did not!” Bobby said back.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“PERCY!” Annabeth yelled over her brothers’ bickering, still stirring the pasta. “Can you get my brothers out of the kitchen?”  


“Sure!” Percy came bounding in, his sea-green eyes quickly scanning the scene. He’d never thought that he would see Bobby and Mathew running around in circles around Annabeth’s legs chasing each other with Annabeth cooking pasta and glaring at the two boys like it was nothing. Welp, there’s a first time for everything.

In one swift movement, Percy grabbed one of the two in his right arm and the other in his left, hoisting them onto his shoulders. “Come on, you guys. Let’s not disturb Annabeth. Now, how about we play a game?”

If Bobby and Mathew could’ve jump up and down with excitement, they would’ve. Instead, they wriggled around on Percy’s shoulders as they said, “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” 

As Percy walked out, the twins' questions overlapping, creating something like, “Can we play checkers?” “When is everyone going to get here?” “I’m hungry.” and “Put me down!” She was pretty sure the second to last statement could’ve been any of the three boys.

Chuckling to herself, Annabeth looked back down to the pasta. They had made a lot this year. Her family didn’t usually eat this much, but tonight was Thanksgiving, and they were going to have _tons_ of guests over. To say the were least, they were going to have all of Annabeth’s dad side, her stepmom’s side, a few of her friends from Camp Half-blood, and a few other people. To say the very least, like she said. 

Annabeth continued stirring the pasta, listening into the boys’ excited voices from the living room. At that moment, her stepmother, Tina Chase, came into the kitchen. She smiled warmly at Annabeth. “How’s the pasta doing?”

“Good.” Annabeth returned the smile and looked back down into the boil pot. “It looks just about ready to me. What do you think?”

Tina leaned in next to Annabeth and gave a big sniff. A big smile stretched across her face as she looked at Annabeth again. “I couldn’t have done it better.”

Annabeth’s face heated up as her stepmother walked to the other side of the kitchen, humming to herself. Did her stepmother just compliment her? No, her stepmother hated her. She hated how Annabeth brand danger to this family when she realized that Annabeth was a demigod. 

But, she could’ve changed in those ten years Annabeth was gone. 

“Annabeth,” Tina started, stopping Annabeth’s train of thought. “could you pass me that seasoning next to you?”

“Sure.” Annabeth looked to her right to see a small can of spicy flakes. She raised an eyebrow at her stepmother. “Doesn’t Dad, Bobby, and Mathew not like spicy?”

Tina smiled. “Guilty, I guess. Recently, I’ve been putting some spicy seasoning into their food so they would grow custom to it. I am really hoping that they will, because none of them have noticed yet.”

“Evil.” Annabeth handed the seasoning to her stepmother. “I like it.” Another smile appeared, and Tina’s eyes seemed to give Annabeth…gratitude?

Suddenly, a loud ringing noise filled the house. The boys in the living room stopped chatting immediately. Tina sighed and turned to Annabeth. “Do you mind getting the door, sweetie? I’ll watch over the pasta.”

“Of course I don’t mind…” Annabeth stopped herself before she said the word ‘mom’. She wasn’t her mom. 

Annabeth quickly departed the kitchen and crossed the living room. In one glance she saw Percy now on the ground getting tackled by both of her brothers saying, “HELP!!! I”M DYING!” Annabeth snorted and continued forward, making her way to the door. Reaching her destination, she put her hand on the knob and opened the wooden door.

There stood five people she didn’t recognize. They all had raven black hair and narrow pointy eyes, except for one who had blonde hair like Annabeth’s and wide blue eyes. Some looked older than others, wrinkles covering their face and streaks of gray in certain parts of their hair. It took a second for Annabeth to realize that they all looked like Tina, therefore they must be her grandparents, uncles, and aunts.

“Hello!” Annabeth greeted, holding the door wide open. “You must be my stepmother’s relatives, correct?”

The group didn’t reply for a moment. Then, the very front one said, “Why, yes. This is the Chase residence, isn’t it?”

“Yes, you are in the right place.” Annabeth stepped aside, and gestured to herself. “My name is Annabeth. Please, come inside. New York is cold during this time of year.”

The one who spoke to her smiled awkwardly before stepping into the house. The rest followed. As they came in, they each gave a wary glance to Annabeth, as if they’d never seen a seventeen year old girl before. Highly unlikely, but possible. After everyone came in, Annabeth closed the door. 

Tina’s family wandered into the living room where, embarrassingly, Annabeth’s brothers were still tackling Percy.

“HELP ME!!!” Percy shouted on the ground while Bobby and Mathew started tickling him. “Ah! I AM NOT IMMUNE TO TICKLES!!!”That statement only made the two boys tickle Percy even harder.

Annabeth facepalmed. 

Brushing past the shocked newcomers, Annabeth stomped to Percy, pulled her brothers off of him, and helped him to his feet while dangerously whispering, “Seaweed Brain, we have visitors! Don’t make me throw my own boyfriend out!”

Percy nodded sheepishly. Then he whispered, “But you did tell me to entertain them.”

“Well, not anymore! Anyways,” Annabeth cleared her throat. “Um…Well, I bet you know Bobby and Mathew.” Annabeth gestured to one of the twins then another.

“Hey!” One of them said. “I’m Mathew! He's Bobby!” Mathew pointed to the other boy.

“Sorry. Anyways, this is Mathew and Bobby,” She made sure she gestured to the right twin, then gestured to Percy. “And this is Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. He will be with us for Thanksgiving.”

Percy smiled, which made the new family shift uncomfortably. 

“I think they don’t like me.” He whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Nobody liked you at the start, Seaweed Brain.”

“Hey!” He shouted out loud, and Annabeth laughed at his expense.

"It's fine." Annabeth told him. "Plus, I don't think they like me either."

At that moment, Tina came in holding the pot of pasta. “Oh!” She exclaimed once she saw her family.

Quickly, she put down the pot of pasta and went to go hug the eldest two in the group. “Mami, Papi, how are you?”

The elder woman smiled. “We’re doing fine, darling. How are you doing?”

“Very good, thank you.” Tina pulled away, then looked at the children. “Kids, these are your grandparents.”

“HI!” Bobby yelled. Mathew followed his example. The adults in the room chuckled at them while Percy and Annabeth just smiled.

“And these,” Tina continued, gesturing to the other three newcomers. “Are your uncles and aunt. Uncle Adrian and Aunt Marionette, and Uncle Thomas.” 

One of the men and the woman with blonde hair introduced themselves once again as Uncle Adrian and Aunt Marionette--“call me Mari”. Annabeth listened as Aunt Mari explained how she was married to Adrian, therefore not directly related to Tina. The last man, Uncle Thomas, gave a wave. He was the one who first spoke to Annabeth, if she recalled correctly, for Uncle Adrian and Uncle Thomas looked quite alike. They are brothers, after all.

An awkward silence filled the room for a little while except for the twins resuming arguing with each other. Tina cleared her throat and yelled, “Fredrick, do you plan on joining us soon?”

“In a minute!” He called back, and Tina let out a sigh. 

“That seems to be your favorite phrase!”

“Sorry, honey! I’m almost done!”

“That’s what you said last time!” Annabeth interrupted. Her father silenced, and the big group in the living room begun to either laugh or smile. 

Then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Annabeth claimed, pulling Percy alongside her. They left the room and went to the front door while the adults chatted about some random topics. Once again, she turned the knob and opened the door.

Now, there stood four faces Annabeth was relived to see. “I’m so glad you guys could make it. Come in!”

“Thanks for inviting us.” Piper replied back. “It’s good to see you with your family again.” The daughter of Aphrodite hugged Annabeth tightly before turning to Percy. “And you too, I guess.”

“Wow. Thanks.” Piper smiled at the son of Poseidon, then gave him a high-five.

“Can you guys let us come in now?” Frank asked, shivering in his coat. “It is cold out here.”

“I agree with him.” Hazel said, snuggling into her boyfriend.

“Of course.” Annabeth said, opening the door wider to allow the two frozen demigods into the house. The two inside stripped from their coats and greeted Annabeth and Percy enthusiastically. Finally, there was one demigod who stood on the doorstep, seeming afraid to come in.

“Come on, Neeks.” Percy walked out and got behind the son of Hades. “It’s just a Thanksgiving meal.” Then, he started pushing.

“Hey!” Nico struggled against Percy. “I can walk! Stop pushing me!” All of the girls, including Frank, laughed at this sight. It was even funnier because Nico was at least a head shorter than Percy.

“PERCY JACKSON! STOP RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME—”

“Just get in the freaking house, di Angelo.” Percy retorted, shoving Nico towards the door. Nico rolled his eyes before coming into the house, Percy trailing him.

“Thank you guys again for coming.” Annabeth said as she watched her friends take off of their coats. “You’d have no idea how uncomfortable I’d be with all of my family members if you weren’t here.”

“Hey,” Piper wrapped and arm around Annabeth’s shoulders. “It’s fine. Plus, how bad could this be?” 

Annabeth smiled at her friend. "You'll see--"

“MOMMY!!!” Bobby appeared in front of the friend group, gaping at Piper holding Annabeth. He pointed his finger at the two and turned to face the living room. “ANNABETH IS CHEATING ON HER BOYFRIEND WITH A GIRL!”

“Oh my gods!” Annabeth blushed a bright red as everyone around her burst out laughing. She could even hear her stepmother’s relative’s laughing at her in the other room. “BOBBY!”

Bobby looked at her unapologetically. “Oops.”

“I take that back.” Piper said, sniffling laughs. “It’s going to be very bad.”

“I’m glad you agree with me.”

“Well,” A new voice said. “Seeing as the door is already open, can I come in?” 

Annabeth turned to see a familiar grey-eyed, blonde haired figure. “Hey, Magnus!” Annabeth leaped at her cousin and hugged him. “Good to see that you decided not to be dead and came to join us.”

“Yeah, thanks cuz.”

“Magnus!” Percy exclaimed. “Good to see you again, man.” 

“You too, Percy. Now,” Magnus gestured to all of Annabeth’s other friends. “who are all of these people?”

“Oh! Well, they don’t matter.”

“HEY!”

“I’m kidding!” Annabeth put her hands up. “Guys, this is my cousin, Magnus. Magnus, this is Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico.” They all shook hands with Magnus, except for Nico, who bluntly said. “You’re dead.”

Magnus chuckled nervously. “Yeah…demigods?”

“Yup.” 

“Daughter of Aphrodite.” Piper announced.

“Son of Hades.” Nico followed up. “That was how I could tell that you were dead.”

“Wait,” Magnus looked between the teens. “are all of you Greek demigods?”

“Everyone except for me and Hazel.” Frank said. “We’re Roman.”

“Hazel and I.” Annabeth corrected.

“What?”

“You said me and Hazel. The correct grammar is Hazel and I.”

Frank rolled his eyes in response. 

“Welp, I still stick out like a sore thumb.” Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. “Norse demigod, son of Frey.”

“Frey,” Piper repeated. “Like that cleaning detergent.”

“Good one.” Percy whispered.

“I heard that.” Magnus said. “And no. Frey is the Norse god of summer, health, wealth, and a bunch of other stuff.”

“DAD!” Bobby yelled again. Annabeth had forgotten that the younger child was there. “THE DUDE THAT YOU WENT TO A FUNERAL FOR IS HERE!”

Magnus blushed at Bobby’s remark, and the teens laughed at his expense. Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder and said, “You better get used to it. This is not even crazy yet.”

Magnus chuckled. “I’m expecting that, since it is your family after all.”

“Hey!”

“MATHEW!” Tina shrieked from the other room. Annabeth lead her group of friends into the living room. The scene changed from the last time she was here. First, her stepmother’s family was huddled up in one corner talking in hushed tones while Tina was scolding Mathew next to the coffee table. Second, the pasta that was once on the coffee table was now, well, on the ground.

“You have to be more careful next time, sweetie!” Tina said to Mathew. “Now we have to make more pasta for everyone!”

“PASTA!” Bobby came hurdling through the door and onto the living room floor, scooping handfuls of pasta. “YES!!”

“WAIT FOR ME!” Mathew completely ignored his mother and ran straight into the pasta next to his brother. Silence once again followed this sight of children playing around in a pile of pasta.

“Oh my god.” Tina muttered. This led to howls of laughter from everyone, except again from the strange relatives.

Annabeth was just about to settle down from her laughing fit when Percy yelled, “COWABUNGA!” and launched into the pasta. 

The laughing rose louder as Annabeth tried to pull Percy out of the mess he just made. She was just about to make progress when a body slammed into her from behind and sent her into the pasta as well.

“OH MY GODS, MAGNUS!” Annabeth thundered, blushing again. 

Magnus shrugged and pointed to Piper. “Blame your friend over there!” 

Piper laughed at Annabeth. If looks could kill, the glare Annabeth gave to Piper would’ve knocked the daughter of Aphrodite dead.

Then, Annabeth’s dad, dressed in somewhat nice clothing, stepped into the room and asked, “What did I miss?”

‘Oh, boys…’  Annabeth thought. This was going to be a _long_  Thanksgiving.


	2. Holy Guacamole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Piper, and Frank happens to have a very low tolerance for spicy foods, so when they taste the guacamole set out as an appetizer for the guests, everything starts going downhill.
> 
> Oh, and Percy accidentally reveals his powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS CHAPTER TWO!!! WOOHOO!

**Chapter Two:** Holy guacamole! (Chase Family)

 

“Come here, you little shenanigan!” Tina ran after Bobby, whom was half naked, trying to get him to take a shower. “We need to get you cleaned up from all of that pasta you got yourself in!”

“I DON’T WANNA!” Bobby yelled. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”

This was the scene Annabeth sadly walked into after she changed her clothes.

“Oh my gods, Bobby!” Annabeth buried her head in her hands, shielding her eyes. “Bobby, put some pants on!” The little devil just kept on screaming and ran around the top part of the Chase’s home. 

“BOBBY NATHANIEL CHASE, YOU WILL GET INTO THE SHOWER NOW!” Tina shouted to her son. Immediately, Bobby switched gears and ran straight towards the bathroom, yelling, “YOU CAN’T CATCH ME!”

Tina sighed and put her hands on her hips, facing Annabeth. “I swear, these kid will never learn. Trying to get them to do what I want them to do is like herding an entire pack of buffalo.”

“At least they actually do what you tell them.” Annabeth chuckled. “I wish I had that effect on my boyfriend.”

Her stepmother laughed. “It all comes with age, sweetie.”

“I sure hope so, or else Percy is going to get himself into a lot of trouble.”

Tina laughed again, and both of them lapsed into comfortable silence. Soon, the sound of running water came on along with Bobby’s voice saying, “Die, die, die!”

He was most likely playing with his toys. Most likely.

“So,” Tina started, looking at Annabeth. “Your boyfriend and your friends…are they all like you?”

Annabeth nodded. “Demigods? Yeah. All of them are.” _What do you expect?_

“Athena?”

“No. Aphrodite, Hades, Pluto, and Mars.”

“Aren’t Pluto and Hades the same god?”

Annabeth smiled. “Yeah, there’s just two names for the same god, one of them Roman and one of them Greek. Pluto and Mars are Roman names for Hades and Ares.”

“Ah.” They relapsed into silence. 

Suddenly, Tina’s hand was around Annabeth’s. Tina gave Annabeth’s hand a slight squeeze and said, “I’m glad you chose to come back, Annabeth.”

Annabeth blushed the third time that night. “Thanks. I’m glad I’m back. Though I could’ve done without the twins.”

“I bet everyone could agree with that.”

“Hey, Tina?” Annabeth’s dad’s voice floated up there, causing her stepmother to pull away from Annabeth. “Do you mind if we get the food out now?”

“The boys are not ready yet!” She called back. “But there are some chips on the counter! You can serve that!”

“Okay!”

Tina sighed again and turned back to Annabeth. “Sometimes, your father can act like a kid.”

“Another thing everyone could agree with.”

“ANNABETH!” Another voice rang from downstairs. “WE NEED YOUR HELP! PERCY IS BEING A NUISANCE!”

“HEY!” Another voice yelled.

“MORE THEN USUAL TOO!”

“HEY!!”

“Zeus' beard, calm down!” Annabeth yelled back at them. “I’ll be down soon!”

Tina smiled. “Well, I guess you need to get back to your fan club.” Annabeth blushed as Tina continued. “Plus, you look great in that outfit. Your boyfriend will love it.” If Annabeth was able to blush on top of another blush, she would. “Now, I need to go check to make sure that Bobby didn’t drown in there.” And with that note, Tina waltzed to the bathroom.

Annabeth looked down at herself. Did she really look great? After the pasta incident, she had put on a blue turtleneck with long black pants. The outfit itself was normal except for the accessory she had added; a golden-chained necklace with a seahorse pedant.

She took a deep breath before going downstairs into the living room to see what was going on.

To say the least, it was sorta chaotic.

Percy was being pinned down by Piper and Nico yelling while Hazel and Frank sat from afar with cards in their hands. Piper and Nico’s shouts created something like, “How dare you—“ “I’m going to kill—” “This is why we don’t—” “PERCY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?”

Percy, however, didn’t seem like he was listening. Instead, he stared at Annabeth walking down the stairs, looking as beautiful as ever. Soon enough, all eyes were on her and the shouting died to smiles or gasps of ‘woah’ (namely Percy).

Annabeth thanked the gods that her stepmother’s relatives weren’t here, or else everything would’ve become awkward. They were probably in the other room eating some chips, like her stepmother directed her father too. 

Once Annabeth got down the stairs, she stalked to the sitting group and asked, “What now?”

“Percy was cheating.” Piper explained quickly.

“I was not!” Percy protested.

“Guys, it’s just a card game!” Frank exclaimed. “Calm down!”

“Just a card game?” Nico said. “This is Mythomagic! This is a card game of life or death! A game of strategy and chance at the same time! A game where your entire world is on the line, and it is on you to decide if you are strong enough to live or die!”

Annabeth stared at Nico. “Are you serious?”

Percy snorted. “You can see his passion for the game.”

Piper snorted. “We are so weird when we don’t have to deal with prophecy stuff.”

“I second that.” Magnus entered the room, eating a chip. “You know, everyone is already eating. Don’t you guys want to have some food?”

“Food is overrated.” Nico said.

“I mean, I would, but I want to wait for everything else.” Percy claimed.

“That’s a first.” Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth said simultaneously. The group laughed, except for Percy, who wanted to laugh but couldn’t since he was pinned down on his chest.

“Well, I’m going to eat.” Frank said, getting up. “Anyone want to come?”

“I’ll go.” Hazel stood next to Frank. 

“I want to go,” Piper put more pressure on Percy. “but I have to pin down Percy for Nico’s sake.”

“Hey!” Percy squirmed in her hold. “Let go of me woman! And man!” Chuckling, Piper and Nico let go of Percy, who sat up and stuck his tongue out childishly at them.

“Are you guys always like this?” Magnus asked no one in particular.

“Yes.” Everyone said.

“Well, I’m going back to the food.” He turned around and walked out, Frank, Hazel, and Piper on his heels.

Annabeth felt her stomach rumble. She was hungry, no doubt about it. But Percy was waiting for the real meal, so she wanted to too. For a while she watch Percy and Nico play Mythomagic, occasionally helping out Percy (who was obviously losing.)

Finally, Annabeth gave in to her hunger and said, “Percy, can you come into the kitchen with me to get some food? Please?”

Percy looked up to her, then laughed. “How can I say no?” 

The two stood up as Percy leaned closer. “You look really pretty right now, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth blushed for the umpteenth time. “You really think so?”

“Of course.” He was just about to kiss Annabeth on the lips when a loud, obnoxious voice yelled, “GET A ROOM!” 

Annabeth whipped around to see one of the two twins running away upstairs laughing to themself. “Bobby!”

“I’m Mathew!” He called back.

Annabeth facepalmed as Percy blushed. Nico just chuckled. “I was going to say the same thing, but your brother already did it for me.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled Percy behind her. “Come on, Percy.”

They entered the kitchen once again where everyone were standing in groups chatting. The bowl of chips laid on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Annabeth spotted her friends talking with her cousin, which made her smile. The two approached the chips just when her father set down a big bowl of…guacamole?

“I’ve got guac for those who wants some with the chips!” Her dad announced. Immediately, Annabeth’s friends swarmed the table. No surprise there.

“Let’s see how this is!” Percy exclaimed when he took a chip and dipped it in the guacamole. Everyone, except for Magnus who didn’t really want the guacamole, followed his example. 

Annabeth smiled and put her chip up in the air. “Cheers?”

“Cheers!” Her friends shouted in reply before all of them ate their chips.

Annabeth actually had never tasted a guacamole quite as good as this one. It was smooth with chunks of tomato in it as well as spicy. Very spicy.

Wait. Spicy.

Oh no.

“Oh my gods!” Percy yelled, everyone turning their head in his direction. “This is so spicy!”

“Ahh!” Piper fanned her mouth, which did not seem to help. “Didth anyone know thith wath spicy?” She looked at Annabeth.

“I didn’t know!” Annabeth admitted. “I didn’t make it!”

“What do you mean spicy?” Hazel asked, frowning. “It tastes perfectly fine—”

“Holy guacamole!” Frank shook his head. “That’s really spicy!”

“I need water!” Percy said, looking at Annabeth. "Hurry!"

“Okay, okay, yeesh!” Annabeth ran to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “But Percy, be careful because you don’t want to—” Annabeth was cut off by the water bottle flying out of her hand.

Oh shi—“Percy, no!”

Annabeth watched in horror as an invisible force pulled the bottle from her hand and fly across the room. Her stranger relatives stared at this sight as the water bottle exploded mid-air, all of the water contents not falling to the floor, like gravity should’ve made it, but instead flew towards Percy’s open mouth.

Percy gulped down the floating water and gave a sigh. “That’s much better. Actually, not really. Can I have more water?”

The room turned deadly silent. All of Tina’s relatives turned to face the teens, most of them staring at Percy. Annabeth and her friends froze, except for Percy, who looked around at everyone’s alarmed faces.

“What?” He asked. Then he looked between Annabeth, then her relatives. Then back to Annabeth, then to her relatives.

Realization dawned on his face and his eyes widened. “Oh, motherfu—”

“MOMMY!” Bobby ran into the room, pointing at Percy. “THAT BOY SWORE!”

Oh, that boy did much, much. _much_ more than that.

And once again, Fredrick Chase chose that moment to walk in and say, "What did I miss?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sososososososo much for reading this story! I am hoping to make it have chapters! Please leave a Kudos if you liked it!
> 
> PS This is my third post on Archive of Our Own!
> 
> Ciao - Claire


End file.
